


The Wedding

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [82]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Dancing, Fluff, Lots of tears, Nervousness, Oaths & Vows, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tears, Tissues Are Required, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings, reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Today is the day of the wedding of Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache. They've been through so much, and they have loved each other for so long, it's the only logical path to take in their lives. But this isn't the end. Rather, this is just the beginning of a whole new chapter.This is probably the most beautiful thing I've ever written, and I highly recommend grabbing tissues before you read it





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day.

Today was the day Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache, the two most powerful beings the Ego Realm had to offer, were getting married.

And Dark was _losing his shit_.

He paced _endlessly_ just outside the natural curtain of the willow tree, his hands and aura twitching as his ringing bounced between pitch. He’d taken his engagement ring off, and, after four months of wearing it, he just felt… _weird_ without it. His anxiety was shooting through the roof, he hadn’t seen Wil in over twenty-four hours (despite Bim barging into his room last night and catching them together, they hadn’t actually _seen_ each other, Bim had made _sure_ of that), and, _oh yeah_ , he was getting _married_ in _ten minutes_.

“The Host requests that Darkiplier _calm down_. They can see him pacing and it is putting everyone on edge.”

Dark whirled around to face the Host, hands clenching into fists by his head before he forced them to his sides. “ _You’re_ on edge?! _You’re_ not the one getting _married!_ ”

The Host frowned, stepping closer and tilting his head to the side. “Is Darkiplier getting cold feet?”

Dark froze, narrowing eyes. “‘ _Cold feet_ ’? I loved this man for over a _century._ I am _not_ getting ‘cold feet’. I’m just –” He gestured wildly. “– _nervous!_ ”

The Host smiled, stepping forward more and set about adjusting Dark’s tie. Dark was wearing one of his regular suits, but instead of his usual white dress shirt it was red, with a blue tie. The Host himself was wearing a suit with a dark red tie. Even his bandages were black, a special order on Dr. Iplier’s part. “If it makes Darkiplier feel better, Wilford is equally nervous. He keeps summoning knives and throwing them into the woods.”

Dark laughed, running a hand through his hair. “Sounds like Wil. Is King aware of this?”

The Host snorted. “Abso _lutely_ not.”

Dark laughed again, drawing a deep, shuddering breath and swallowing harshly. “You know, my heart hasn’t worked in almost 94 years yet somehow I can still feel it beating out of my chest.”

The Host raised an eyebrow. “Darkiplier will be _fine_. The Host promises.”

Dark nodded, his voice suddenly higher than usual. “I know, I know, but uh…” He shook his head. “Thank you.” He tried for a smile, gesturing to the willow. “Shall we?”

The Host grinned. “Yes.” He drew his mouth in a tight line. “But ah…Darkiplier _may_ want to gain control of his aura first.”

He gestured behind Dark, and he spun around, wincing immediately. In his fit of anxiety and the brief period in which he was talking to the Host, his aura had gouged _several_ deep gashes into the nearby pine trees, completely stripping a few of their bark and branches at least thirty feet into the air. Trying his best to relax, Dark closed his eyes, suppressing his aura and drawing it in until only his red and blue outline remained. He turned back to the Host, nodding absently and adjusting his suit. “Right. Yes. Okay. Time to get married.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dark waited anxiously by the trunk of the willow tree, the Host behind him and Bim standing a bit in front of him, who was wearing the glittery suit striped in the colors of the bisexual flag King had gotten him for Christmas. The priest _also_ standing near him was making him marginally uncomfortable (a priest within a mile of the manor, _wow_ ), but it was a necessary evil. For now.

Dark swallowed nervously, glancing out at their guests. Closest to him were a few rows of seats containing the other egos – his family. He lit up when he spotted Abe in the back, wonderfully having _not_ fallen out of time again, and Abe waved at him, giving him a smile. All of them were wearing suits with color-coded ties that was no doubt at Bim’s insistence: Eric’s was a pale – almost white – blue, King’s a golden yellow, Ed’s brown, Bing’s golden-orange, the Google’s all their respective colors, Dr. Iplier’s white, Silver’s black, and Reynolds’ light red. His brow furrowed when he noted the absence of the Jims, but he ignored it for now. And on the other side of the aisle were the seven Septics, all also dressed in suits, a sight he never thought he’d get to see. He laughed quietly to himself when he noticed Jackieboy Man bouncing excitedly, despite being swatted on the back of the head by Dr. Schneeplestein, and shaking Anti’s arm, who seemed to be holding himself together fairly well.

And then the music started.

Everything in Dark’s body tensed, shooting Google a wide-eyed look (who was the source of the music). Google just smiled warmly at him, and the Host laid a hand on his shoulder. Dark closed his eyes, rolling his shoulders and drawing a deep breath. He forced himself to relax, cracking his neck back into place.

He opened his eyes, and the willow curtain was pushed open.

He stopped breathing as the Jims appeared, each pulling back the curtain, and then Wil was stepping through, keeping his head bowed. Dark _beamed_. Wil was wearing a white suit with a pale pink tie, and even from their distance Dark could see he’d painted his nails pink, too, for the occasion. He had to swallow back his laughter when he saw the veil he also wore, and the bouquet of roses, each swirled black and pink and just _had_ to have been crafted by the Host.

The Jims linked elbows with Wil, and began walking down the aisle, flashing Dark matching grins. Dark’s heart caught in his throat. The Jims were just as old as Dark and Wil. They were there to witness all the horrors of those few days. Wil may not fully understand the sentiment of them walking him down the aisle, but Dark _certainly_ did.

At last, Wil reached him, and the Jims took their seats as Google faded the music. Dark swallowed passed the lump in his throat, and lifted Wil’s veil with shaking hands, revealing his bright smile and the tears running silently down his face. Wil let out a quiet laugh as Dark gazed at him, whispering softly. “Are you crying?”

“ _No_.” Dark wiped at his eyes with the back of one hand, whispering just as softly. “Okay, maybe, but – _shut up!_ You are too!”

Wil laughed again, and they both turned their heads to the priest. He cleared his throat, folding his hands in front of him and glancing at them both with a tiny smile before facing the small crowd. “Friends, we have joined here today to share with Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one.”

Dark made a small noise in the back of his throat, now perfectly conscious of the hot tears streaming down his face. Wil smiled, brushing them away as the priest continued to speak. Dark wasn’t listening, not _entirely_ ; he was too busy studying Wil’s face, at his beaming, watery smile, at his bright eyes that for once seemed completely absent of his insanity. Even when he was lucid, they always held a _hint_ , but now…right now they were just drowning in adoration and happiness and _love_ and it just made Dark cry harder, squeezing his eyes shut for a brief moment and leaning into Wil’s hand still gently cupping his cheek.

He drew a shuddering breath when the priest took a step back, ceasing in his words. “And now, the couple may read their vows.”

Dark covered Wil’s hand with his own before gently taking it in his, reaching for his other hand, too, and he couldn’t help but smile when the bouquet began floating between them. “Wil. I don’t…I don’t know _how_ I’m supposed to cram fifty-six years of devotion and love into one little speech but Goddammit I’m going to try.” They both laughed at the priest’s attempt at hiding his horror at Dark’s language. He could hear most if not all of the others snickering as well. “I adore you. I have done things for and with you that I would do for no one else. And, frankly, I’ve felt like a teenager again, _hopelessly_ in love and with no regrets for the past few days.”

“I bet the making out in dark closets yesterday helped with that,” Wil quipped, winking at him, and Dark stifled his laughter when Bim’s jaw dropped behind Wil, completely outraged.

Dark leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes as he continued. “I love you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. We’ve built a beautiful, admittedly _slightly_ dysfunctional family together.” Wil snorted, and the other egos laughed. “It only makes sense for this to be the next step. I am _more_ than willing for you to become a more permanent fixture in my life than you already are. I _love_ you, Wil. With everything I have.”

“Well, how am I supposed to top that?” Wil bowed his head, letting go of one of Dark’s hands briefly to wipe at his eyes, sniffing, before he took Dark’s hand again, squeezing tightly. “I…can barely remember a time without you now. My memory’s spotty at best, s-sometimes I can’t even remember the previous day, but you…” Wil met his eyes again, and Dark nearly choked. “You’re something I can _never_ forget. Every moment I’ve spent with you, I can remember clear as day. From when I first saw you in that club all those years ago to our first kiss to the first time we said ‘I love you’! I can see it _perfectly_. I’ve…I’ve admittedly been in a _lot_ of relationships in the past, but I’ve never felt like _this_ before. This… _whole_.” He smiled. “When you’re as broken as I am, feeling whole is something you _cherish_.”

Dark made an odd choking noise, giving a full sob at Wil’s words, and the priest spoke again. “Darkiplier, do you take Wilford for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Something he couldn’t name washed over Dark as he stared into Wil’s eyes. He nodded, squeezing his hands for a moment. “I do.”

“And do you, Wilford, take Darkiplier for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Wil didn’t even hesitate, nodding enthusiastically and drawing a gasping breath. “I do.”

The priest shifted, drawing their attention and they both faced him, practically sobbing at this point. “The rings, please.”

Bing’s eyes shot wide, scrambling to his feet and approaching, pulling a small pillow with both rings resting on it from his chest compartment, the one Google tended to use for his glasses on his own person. “H͓̿e͕͑r̙̊e̱̅.̰͐” His voice glitched heavily, not even bother to hide the glowing golden-orange stains on his face nor the matching tears of liquid fire still trailing down it as he presented the rings.

Both Wil and Dark gasped. Before this moment, neither had seen their own ring. They’d designed each other’s in private, and they were given to Bim to hide and hold onto the second they arrived until this very moment.

Dark’s was black with little rubies and sapphires alternating and embedded into it. It was a simple design, one he _adored_ , and on the inside, written in silver and a looping font that looked suspiciously like Wil’s handwriting, there was an engraving that read ‘ _Through madness, through sanity, I will always love you._ ’

Wil’s was a bit _gaudier_. It was a rose-gold band, with a raised pattern that looked like the veins on a leaf done in regular gold wrapping around it, small diamonds embedded in even increments along the pattern. Engraved on the inside, in gold lettering, was a message that read ‘ _Till the end of time, my love._ ’

Dark picked up Wil’s ring, hands shaking, and the priest cleared his throat again. “Now, repeat after me –”

“‘I, Darkiplier, give you, Wil, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.’ Yes, I know what to say.” Dark’s voice was impossibly soft as he shifted his grip on Wil’s left hand, slipping the ring on his finger with surprising ease considering just _how much_ he was shaking.

Wil picked up Dark’s ring next, locking eyes with Dark as Bing moved back to his seat. “I, Wilford Warfstache, give you, Darkiplier, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” He slipped the ring onto Dark’s finger, and Dark couldn’t help but sigh with relief at the familiar feeling.

The priest smiled, clasping his hands behind his back. “Well, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

They didn’t even hesitate, surging forward at the same time and connecting in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared, cupping each other’s faces in both hands in order to pull the other impossibly closer. Distantly, they were both aware of the applause of the others (and of the bouquet shooting out between them and aimlessly into the crowd), but they didn’t quite care. And then Dark was dipping Wil, breaking apart after a few more moments and grinning smugly. “You _had_ to know I was going to do that.”

Wil laughed, grinning just as brightly and tapping Dark on the nose, leaning up to press another quick kiss to his lips. “I expected nothing less.”

Dark pulled him upright, lifting his own hand to stare at his ring, but then an arm was being thrown over each of their shoulders and Jackie was barreling into the scene. The hero grinned broadly, glancing at both of them. His mask was missing, replaced by a pair of glasses that still did _nothing_ to hide the fact that he was a hyperactive puppy in human form. “That was _beautiful!_ Congratulations, you guys! Party at the manor now, right?”

“ _Jackie!_ ”

Dark and Wil burst into laughter at the chorused, equally scolding voices of both Dr. Schneeplestein and Silver, dragging him away. Abe raised a finger in the back. “Is he right though?”

“God, I _hope_ so,” Bim stated, ‘subtly’ wiping tears from his eyes. “Otherwise I made like two hundred cinnamon cookies for no reason.”

The Host gasped, _loudly_. “Wait! Bim _did?_ ”

Dr. Iplier snorted, shaking his head and linking his arm with the Host’s. Both of them were blushing heavily, the bouquet held in Dr. Iplier's other hand.  “You _cannot_ control yourself, can you?”

A wide grin spread across the Host’s face, turning to face the other and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “No. No the Host cannot.”

Dark laughed, then clapped his hands together, calling all of their attention. “Dear God there’s twenty-three of you,” he muttered, just loud enough for Wil alone to hear, and he smothered his laughter with his hand. “Anyway! Before we destroy this beautiful place and King has a heart attack, let’s relocate to the manor.” He smiled. “We have a reception to enjoy.”

King visibly sagged with relief. “Thank you _._ ”

Wil pointed enthusiastically in the vague direction of home. “ _To the manor!_ ”


	3. Chapter 3

The manor had never felt more _alive_.

Dark laughed as he twirled Wil in a spin, dancing across the ballroom. Music – specifically old swing jazz from the 1920s – filled the building as Dark pulled Wil back to him, holding him as close as possible as he mumbled in his ear. “Was the ceremony satisfactory?”

Wil scoffed. “‘ _Satisfactory_ ’?! This is the greatest day of my life!” He pulled Dark into a kiss, still dancing as laughter echoed around them. Dark hummed softly as they broke apart, smiling happily, and Wil glanced over Dark’s shoulder. “Look. Silver and Jackie are talking. I think this is the first time they’ve seen each other since ‘it’ happened.”

They swapped positions, and Dark tilted his head to the side. Silver and Jackie were indeed talking in a far corner of the ballroom, one not yet invaded by the others. Judging by how distressed Jackie looked and how Silver was constantly rubbing his arm, it was pretty easy to guess what they were talking about.

Dark faced Wil again, giving him a small smile. “Good. He’s healing. He’s finally been acting like himself again these past couple weeks, too.”

Wil opened his mouth to reply, but then Anti was glitching into existence next to them, making Wil yelp in surprise instead. Dark raised an eyebrow as Anti bowed his head, fiddling with the suit and tie one (or all) of the other Septics had no doubt forced him into. Finally his head shot up, locking eyes with Dark. “I̯ ̧f̱͞u̼͛c̡̈k̺̑ǐ͍ñ̯ĝ͉ ̖͠ _h͇͘á̖t̰͠e͍͂_ ̨͗y̗͠o̢͋ṷ̔,” he spat. He audibly swallowed, and he glanced away, cheeks darkening. “Ḅ̛ṳ͞ẗ̡ ̤͋a͈͐s̖̔ ̙̓G̟͒ȯ̼d͍͊a̓͜w͓͋f͜͡u̟͞l̢͠ ͈̃a͖͌s̡͑ ̹͝y̱̅ȍ̩u̜̒ ̗͌a͗͟r̞̽e̅ͅ.̡͑.̱̆.̼̌ḙ̄v̜̓e̟͊r̪̄y̮͐o̻͒ǹ͓e͔͐ ̹͗d͐͟e̫͝s͉͗ê̮r̜̾v̗e̤s̤̍ ̖̎ṭ͘ŏͅ ̮͛b͔̑ȩ̉  ̌ͅh̬͊a͚̕p̲̍p̠͞y̮͝,̧͆ ͘͜a͇͐n̢͛d͉̀.̥̇.͇̿.̺̌t͉͆ḧ̘́i̛͚s̢̆ ̥̈́ẃ̲a̐͢s̃͜ ͕̌b̝̒é̝a̡͐u͙̔t̻͐i͎̊f̻̎ṷ͑l̹̾.̠͌ ̮̉C̨̛o̬̕n̻͠ǧ̦r̗̒ā̢t̪̂ụ͊l̗̽ḁ̉t̢̿ḯ̗o̡͗n̤͗s̳̀.̣̀”

Dark chuckled, exchanging an amused look with Wil. “I believe that is the closest you’ve ever come to saying something nice to me.” Anti’s embarrassed blush darkened, and Dark’s smile softened. “Thank you, Anti. Sincerely.”

Anti grumbled something under his breath, his body fuzzing slightly. “N͙̈o͍͑w̢̒ ̬̃î̜f̜ ̟̔y̺̒ő̭u͋ͅ ̥̕d̘̀ŏ̱n̳̄'̟̈t̫͆ ̯͐ ḿ̢ỉ̗n͎͠d͎̔,̻͛ ̎ͅI̠͂'͍̑d̘̒ ̹̑r͓͑a͇͛t͓̿h̠̀é̠r̬̉ ͓̈ň̩o͚͡t̘͗ ̙̊i͟ň͕t̨͛e̼͘ṟ̀a̖̅c̲̓t̨̀ ̬̅w̗̋i̼̽ṫ̺h͕͌ ̺̅y̬͞ò̩u͈̍ ͚͌f̪̋o͒͜r͉̓ ̘̉t̺̔h̥̅e̼͆ ͚͂r͇̚ȅ̺s̥͡t̩̉ ̥̑o̲͊f̹͂ ̦̃t͈͐h͖̕ẹ͒ ͈̉t͢͠i̜̚m̭̆e͙͗ ̩̈I͔̋'̫͞m̫̏ ̣͡h͍̍e̫̊r̭e̤͌.͓̇”

Dark laughed. “Fine by me.”

And with that, Anti was gone.

Dark smirked. “Even _Anti_ is congratulating us. This really is the best day of our lives.” Wil laughed, burying his face in Dark’s shoulder in an attempt to hide it. Dark sighed, lifting up his left hand to stare at his ring. “It really is beautiful, Wil. Thank you.”

“Wha – oh.” Wil lifted his head, catching Dark’s soft, lovestruck expression, and he smiled. He lifted his own hand, placing it against Dark’s chest and running a finger over his ring a couple of times. “Mine too. It’s _perfect_.” He glanced up at Dark, positively _beaming_. “You know me so well.”

Dark snorted. “Well I hope I do after so long.” Something flashed in the corner of his eye, and he turned his head. He grinned, shaking Wil’s shoulder. “Hey, Wil. Look. The Googles are fighting over Bing.”

“What, where?!” Wil followed Dark’s gaze, and he burst into laughter, covering his mouth with his hand. Bing and Google were dancing together a bit of a ways away, smiling and clearly enjoying themselves. One of Bing’s hands was fingering the pendant the Googles had made him, and Google himself lit up again, his blush practically darkened to navy at this point as Bing laughed. Red and Green were standing nearby, bickering over who will dance with Bing next and completely oblivious to Oliver glowing like the sun with how bright he was blushing next to them as Bing winked at him continuously.

Dark chuckled, taking the time to check up on the rest of his family. Ed was going around and introducing Eric and Reynolds to the Septics (they’ve been around six months and have only been introduced properly to a grand total of _one_ Septic, whoops), Eric clinging to his arm like an anxious child. The Host was chatting with Abe by the food, at _minimum_ three of Bim’s cookies in his hands (and knowing him, a dozen more already teleported to his room) with Peggy perched on his shoulder. Dr. Iplier was nearby, talking animatedly to Dr. Schneeplestein and bouncing on the balls of his feet. King and Bim were dancing off by themselves, Bim shedding glitter _everywhere_ and Bubblegum sleeping on King’s head as they talked, both blushing lightly. The Jims were dancing, too, in their own weird way, having pulled JJ and Chase into their fun while Marvin made little multicolor balls of light dance around them. Robbie sat on the floor next to him, leaning against the wall and clapping happily and pawing at the lights, CJ’s camera in his lap.

“So _husband_ ,” Wil purred, snapping Dark’s attention back to him. “What do we do now?”

Dark grinned, leaning closer. “Well, I have a few ideas, _husband_.”

Wil chuckled, claiming Dark in a lingering kiss, but then they were startled apart by Bim popping up out of _nowhere_ , throwing an arm around them both. “Hey! How you guys feeling?”

Wil smiled at his prodige, slipping his hand into Dark’s. “Never better. _Fantastic_.”

Bim beamed at them. “So, where are you going on your honeymoon?”

Dark and Wil’s eyes shot wide, exchanging glances as their mouths fell open. Dark cleared his throat, bowing his head and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Actually, we…weren’t planning on having one.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

Bim’s shriek was deafening, and they both flinched. “Well, we really _can’t_ go away. I have to run the manor, Wil has a job, and, no offence, someone needs to keep you guys in line. We’re needed here.”

Bim shook his head. “Nope! Nope nope nope, not gonna fly! You guys just got _married!_ You deserve this! Come on, at least for the rest of the month, that’s just a week. Please?”

Contrary to Bim’s pleading tone, he wasn’t asking – he didn’t even give them time to reply before he was shoving them out the ballroom and towards the front door. Wil made a distressed noise, trying to twist free, but Bim held an iron grip on the back of his suit. “Wait – Bim! We haven’t made any reservations anywhere!”

Bim let go of them once they reached the door, placing his fists on his hips and raising an eyebrow. “Really. You two are the most powerful and the most terrifying creatures in this place. You don’t _need_ a reservation!”

Wil swore under his breath. “ _Fuck_ he’s got a point.”

Dark sighed. The others were beginning to gather behind Bim, outnumbering them. “We don’t have a choice, do we?”

Bim grinned. “Nope!”

Dark took Wil’s hand again, opening the door, but both souls screaming in his head made him spin back around, his anxieties spiking. “Are you _sure_ you can handle being alone? We –”

“Shhh, no, we’re fine, we’re adults, Dark, stop being worried dads for one second and go have fun!” Bim’s expression softened. “Seriously, we got this.”

Dark smiled, pressing a kiss to Wil’s cheek. “Well in that case…Host, Google, you’re responsible, you’re in charge.” The two mentioned egos grinned, standing straighter. Dark pressed closer to Wil, murmuring into his ear. “Are you ready, my love?”

Wil hummed, tightening his grip on Dark’s hand. “Absolutely.”

Dark chuckled. “Then our next chapter _awaits_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!** _
> 
> Well! I _really_ hope you guys liked the wedding, that it lived up to what you were expecting and anticipating and you weren't crippled with anticlimactic feelings!!! I worked really hard on this, I'm _still_ getting ads on my laptop for wedding rings and stuff, but like, _worth it!_ This series isn't going anywhere after this, despite this being a massive build-up for the past four-ish months! Sunday's story will be a rather sweet Dr. Iplierst one, but anyway, this story here, the wedding is just...so immensely satisfying to me and I'm so proud of it, anyway, enjoy the rest of your day guys! I'll see you Sunday!


End file.
